Warden's Kitty
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Spade, the Joker of Spades, has broken the rules to the game once again. She tries to avoid the icy grasp of the prison by fails. However, unlike most of her visits, this one has a surprise Spade was never expecting.


It was the usual day in the Country of Hearts. Spade, a Joker of Blue Playing Cards, was just doing her daily role. Smashing Clocks, stealing numbers, and making Marionettes. Sometimes she would go see Black Joker and White Joker and help them with their roles. Sometimes she would help White and participate in the circus And she would get thrown in a cell by Black. Most of the time she would have to participate in Black's and White's twisted games. She was used to it. But she never played games like these.

Spade was, yet again, thrown in the same usual cell. It was night and Black found Spade wondering around without his permission. So here she was, in a cell. The afterimages that helped Black were checking to make sure every prisoner was in there cell. White was there too. Helping out for some reason. It wasn't like him though. He should be at the circus like a ringmaster. But normal is something White, Black, and Spade will never be. When White came upon Spade's cell he opened the door and yanked Spade to her feet. "Black wishes to see you~" he chimed. My cat hears instantly went down and my tails dropped down as well. I had no choice but to follow White.

The duo soon came upon Black's so-called office and stepped inside. Black was sitting on his bed. Warden's hat off and tossed lazily on the floor. "The kitten's here~" White chimed yet again. Black rolled his visible eye and glared at the two-tailed cat. He started undressing her with his eyes and it made the Joker feel extremely uncomfortable. Black motioned for Spade to come forward. She didn't so White nudged her hard. She stumbled forward and landed on Black. Due to her handcuffs, she couldn't get off. White soon left and Black got up to lock the door and turn off the lights. However, he didn't leave Spade stranded on the bed for too long. Soon he flipped her over and tightened the handcuffs. He smirked at the sight before him. He got on top if the girl and brushed back several of her bangs. This…other side if him he only showed to Spade. Spade had such bangs so she could hide her eyes. She didn't like it when others could read her emotions. Black inched his way down and soon he was able to brush his lips against Spade's. spade had her eyes shut tight. She wasn't used to these feelings. Neither was Black.

Spade turned her head slightly as Black undid her black dog collar. The bandaid came with it. Black licked one of her "birthmarks", a little blue spade on the front. The bottom was what the bandaid was covering. On the left side was a little green clover. On the back was a little red heart. On the right side was a little yellow diamond. Black loved these markings. He gently bit into her neck causing the female Joker to whimper slightly. Black came back up to Spade's level and licked her cheek. Spade looked at him from the corner of her eye. Black looked at her from the corner of his eye as well. Soon Spade couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth and let out a quiet moan as Black brush away the bangs to reveal ahead human ear. He licked the ear lobe and got a wonderful reaction. Spade squirmed at the touch. "Not used to this, Kitten?" Black smirked. Spade shook her head slightly. black left the ear alone and faced the blushing girl. She had he lips slightly parted and eyes fasted to the other side of the bed. Black reached for her ears. He scratched behind her cat ears causing her to part her lips even more so she could let out a quiet purr. Spade's eyes gently closed and Black took his chance to kiss the virgin. He brushed their lips together once again and still kept the pace with the scratching. She didn't seem to notice what he was doing until he brought their lips together and quickly stuck his tongue in her mouth. Black stopped the scratching and let his hand trail over her body, causing Spade to moan. Soon his hands found the base of Spade's long sweater and slipped under it. Black tongue dancing around in Spade's mouth. Spade moaned even louder and flinched when Black's bare hands made contact with her breasts. This was to much for Spade. She struggled with the handcuffs. Black's hands slipped out if her shirt, only to grip the base of it and lift it up. Spade struggled a lot more only to have Black pin her down. Black soon brushed his tongue against Spade's and slipped into his own mouth. He trailed down to Spade's stomach and licked it. Spade squirmed At the familiar contact of the wet muscle. It trailed up to where her sweater was rolled up. He lifted his head up and unrolled the shirt. He was the feeling it was going to be day, or afternoon, very soon. So he got off of Spade and dragged her to the covers.

They settled in and wrapped the coffers around their bodies. Black caught a glimpse of Spade. Her face was still red. Black chuckled. 'Maybe I'll take things farther. Maybe I'll do it with White. Wouldn't that be interesting.' He thought. Black stripped of his shirt and anything else that was attached to it and put it on the floor. He would attend to Spade's collar soon too. He looked at Spade, who was fast asleep, and hugged her close to his chest. Such feelings are always to be shown. However, Black needs to get used to it. As does Spade. But never ever mess with the Warden's Kitty.

"Black?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take the handcuffs off?"

"Oh, sorry about that…"


End file.
